watch the devil city fall apart
by a mountain of gideon's scones
Summary: The Next-Generation in ways more numerous than can be described. /a series of drabbles for a challenge run by Lowi. Disclaimer: I own nothing.
1. AlbusMolly: halycon

**This is for Visa (Lowi)'s 150 Beautiful and Colourful prompts challenge on NGF**

_4__th__ February 2012  
colour: horizon blue; prompt: halcyon; AlbusMolly_

* * *

_~x~  
_

His arms tighten around her as they stand on the promenade down at the beachfront on the Holderness coast, their eyes watching in synchrony as the horizon darkens, fading from a glorious, brilliant blue to an equally stunning burnt orange coloured sky. Streaked with intricately mixed colours of deep purple and a crimson red, along with the residue – those last, weak rays of sunshine – of golden brilliance that makes everything so peaceful.

"Everything's so…_halcyon_, entirely peaceful, tranquil," Molly murmurs, turning her head to look at Albus, chocolate brown eyes meeting those emeralds that ought to be up there with the sky: they're stunning, just like the beauty of this transition period. It's going from daylight to night, allowing them to enter an entire new experience, for things are _never_ the same.

All Albus does is laugh. "Molly, there's no need to impress me! I don't need to hear how extensive your vocab is; you're perfect the way _you_ are, not your brains." And, though he doesn't say it, she's sure he's mainly protesting because he doesn't know what it means.

So she twists further to find herself facing Albus head on, their eyes meeting as their lips move towards one another systematically.

(After all, who needs a glorious sunset when you've got a man who glistens like a precious jewel anyway?)

_~x~_

* * *

_Please do __not__ favourite without reviewing_

_Vicky xx_


	2. Hugo&Rose: opulent

**This is for Visa (Lowi)'s 150 Beautiful and Colourful prompts challenge on NGF**

_5__th__ February 2012  
colour: obsidian glass; prompt: opulent; Hugo__&__Rose_

* * *

_~x~  
_

"Rose, _listen_ to me!" Hugo's the most authoritative he thinks that he's ever been with his older (_wiser_) sister, his eyes trying to bore into ones that only seem to resemble obsidian glass: they're cold, shining, reflective, as though there's nothing inside. "He's not _worth_ it; you've got to let it go!"

Only now, does she manage a smile. "You're wrong, Hugo, dear," she says, but it's not _her_ voice; oh no, it's something light and airy, a voice that sounds sinister to Hugo, who's used to his big (_better_) sister being so in control.

"Oh, am I?" he raises an eyebrow as he stands before Rose Weasley, "Go on then, Rosie, _tell_ me what you're going to miss about Scorpius Malfoy. Let me guess, you've become as materialistic as he is, and you're going to miss living an opulent lifestyle, one filled with luxury and comfort, because he's got more money than sense. Is that it?" he's trying to rile her into something, _anything_ that gets her out of this char.

But she doesn't rise; why would she? She's not moved for almost three days now, no matter what anyone has said, and he sincerely doubts that she's going to move now.

"You're wrong," she mutters; he can barely hear her, but he manages to make out the softly uttered words from the tiny movements of her drained lips. "He _loves_ me. I love him. All I'm doing is…waiting…for him to come back to me, that's all."

Hugo sighs and turns away in frustration, wanting to agree and tell her that Scorpius is coming back for her.

(But he knows that Scorpius and that blonde tart are already planning the wedding, so he sincerely doubts it will happen.)

_~x~_

* * *

_Please do __not__ favourite without reviewing_

_Vicky xx_


	3. RoxanneMale OC: ebullience

**This is for Visa (Lowi)'s 150 Beautiful and Colourful prompts challenge on NGF**

_6__th__ February 2012  
colour: tropical violet; prompt: ebullience; RoxanneMale!OC_

* * *

_~x~  
_

She dances the night away with Rick O'Donnel, the strong, strapping Irish man who she thinks she's fallen in love with.

(Too bad that he's _Victoire's_ boyfriend, isn't it?)

For tonight, it's Roxanne&Rick, moving in synchronised patterns, golden brown skin on deep chocolate, the feeling of ebullience in the air because she's never been this happy before.

(Even when she remembers why this is just a holiday affair in a tropical country that will be forgotten about tomorrow, when they return to England.)

And so she twists into his chest, allows his hands to roam all over her shocking pink dress that clashes in all the _right_ ways with his violet coloured shirt. As it's not like they're going to be wearing them much longer, is it?

(And the feeling of guilt never really appears because Roxanne has never really cared about other people's feelings, and so she's not going to start about Victoire's, is she?)

_~x~_

* * *

_Please do __not__ favourite without reviewing_

_Vicky xx_


	4. Scorpius&Lorcan: fragile

**This is for Visa (Lowi)'s 150 Beautiful and Colourful prompts challenge on NGF**

***Contains swearing***

_7__h__ February 2012  
colour: pressed rose; prompt: fragile; Scorpius__ & __Lorcan._

* * *

_~x~  
_

He's in a fragile state of mind, Scorpius is; he's got no purpose in life now that apparently Rose has found love with fucking Lysander; she's had an _epiphany_ – it's always a bloody epiphany – that they're the ones who ought to be together, and Scorpius was just a distraction from Lysander.

"Give me another one," he turns to the bartender in the pub, expecting his drink to be refilled, when he comes face to face with Lorcan Scamander: one time best friend…and the brother to the fucker who ran off with Rose.

"Drowning your sorrows, eh?" Lorcan raises an eyebrow, as though they've spoken every day in the past seven years since they left Hogwarts, rather than occasional holidays cards.

"Wouldn't_ you_ if your girlfriend had run off with someone you were once friends with?" Scorpius retorts acerbically, his glass pressed to his forehead to try and alleviate the growing headache there. "He may be your brother, Lorcan, but he's still the man I want to punch the fuck out of. If you don't understand that, well…I may have to find another pub to drink myself into a state so bad that I forget my own name."

To his surprise, Lorcan merely walks around the bar and pulls up a seat next to Scorpius, filling two fresh whiskey glasses as he does so. "Believe me, I want to join you," he says ruefully, clinking the glasses together. "Go on and tell me all about it; we can pretend like we're girls for a night and have a nice bitchy session," he laughs as he tries to make Scorpius' mood lift, even just slightly.

All Scorpius notices is where the bartender is sitting. "Don't you _work_ here?"

Lorcan shakes his head, reaching over to replace the bottle in its original place. "Nope. But that's what you're gonna get when you're chilling with the guys in the back corner," he makes reference to the bartender watching the Quidditch game on the magical projector.

And, as Scorpius raises his glass to his lips, he feels the faintest stabbing of hope in his chest. _If I can get this from a free Firewhiskey, where the fuck else could I get it_? He thinks to himself, planning on becoming as inebriated as he can for as long as he's single.

(It may help him forget her.)

_~x~_

* * *

_Please do __not__ favourite without reviewing_

_Vicky xx_


	5. MollyTeddy: inglenook

**This is for Visa (Lowi)'s 150 Beautiful and Colourful prompts challenge on NGF**

_8__h__ February 2012  
colour: winter squash; prompt: inglenook; MollyTeddy._

* * *

_~x~  
_

_Dance_.

She wants to dance with him: they're the most stunning couple in the room, what with her vibrant copper coloured hair in such a stark contrast to his shocking turquoise crop, and she wants to show off how she can _dance_. She wants to have everyone whisper, "_look, that's Molly and Teddy,"_ because they're the new description of flawlessness.

But they don't; it's not their time to take the dance floor, is it, because this snowy winter's eve is _Victoire and Rick's_; it is, after all, their wedding night.

So Molly takes Teddy's hand and leads him to the little inglenook near to the wood fireplace in the corner of the splendorous room, sitting herself neatly on his lap. Her hair tickles his face softly and it's with a laugh that he manages to remind himself that they've got company here.

And so she settles down into his shoulder as he orders her a pumpkin squash, because she's never liked to drink.

(It may taint one of these moments with Teddy that, no matter how numerous, she will cherish separately and equally for eternity.)

_~x~_

* * *

_Please do __not__ favourite without reviewing_

_Vicky xx_


	6. DominiqueJames: whisper

**This is for Visa (Lowi)'s 150 Beautiful and Colourful prompts challenge on NGF**

_9__h__ February 2012  
colour: spring fauna; prompt: whisper; Dominique & Jamesii._

* * *

_~x~  
_

The fauna sways delicately from side to side, the whisper of the light spring winds in its metaphorical ears causing it to shiver in delight, making _swishing_ noises in the otherwise silent meadow.

But then there's a section in the very centre of the meadow that's eerily silent, an almost dull shadow cast over the place where they lie, hand in hand.

Dominique& James, both sets of eyes closed; it's as if they're sleeping, the manner in which they lie, arms splayed out in the way in which one usually sleeps.

Her dainty, pastel coloured dress blends in with the flowers around her, the only thing marking her out from the ground being the unnatural pallor of her skin along with the shockingly vivid red of her hair.

Then there's James, his death-day clothes crumpled and wrinkled as usual, faded blue denim on faded blue denim that would make little Lily cry if she could see it.

Dom's delicate hand lies clasped within the fingers of James, together in death, because, let's face it, their love was never going to be accepted by their families, was it?

In death, they can be together.

_~x~_

* * *

_Please do __not__ favourite without reviewing_

_Vicky xx_


	7. LucyMaleOC: esoteric

**This is for Visa (Lowi)'s 150 Beautiful and Colourful prompts challenge on NGF**

_10__th__ February 2012  
colour: molten bronze; prompt: esoteric; LucyMale!OC._

* * *

_~x~  
_

His hands wrap into her molten bronze coloured hair (as she's not a redhead like the rest of the Weasleys, oh no, that's just another way that she's different from them all) and his lips press softly to hers, as though she's fragile and about to break.

She's Lucy and he's Gregory and, together, they paint a picture striking and iridescent, one with esoteric meanings, because they're together in their own, secret little world. None of the rest of the world can join, most _certainly _not her family because she's always been compared to them and now she wants it to stop, and this is their special place.

And so they'll stand together and kiss and she'll be compared to Victoire or Molly or Dominique, as she's plain compared to them, yet she doesn't care…because Lucy and Gregory are the happy couple, the ones who know that their partner isn't going to cheat on them (_cough_MollyandLysander_cough_) so, as long as they're together, life is perfect.

And so they stand, together, happy in the knowledge that they're _Lucy and Gregory_ –and they need nothing else to be content.

_~x~_

* * *

_Please do __not__ favourite without reviewing_

_Vicky xx_


	8. Albus&Lysander: redolent

**This is for Visa (Lowi)'s 150 Beautiful and Colourful prompts challenge on NGF**

***contains swearing***

_11__th__ February 2012  
colour: spice island; prompt: redolent; Albus & Lysander._

* * *

_~x~  
_

There are so many redolent memories that remind Albus of _her_ – you know, Lindsay Turner, the one who left him to dance away into the night with Lysander – that he can barely bear to think: spices remind him of her, because she liked…_likes_ everything hothot_hot_; freshly mown grass brings her to the forefront of his mind, as _that_ moment, when she danced on the lawn in her underwear, was the moment he fell in love with her, completely irrevocably; the food on Muggle aeroplanes is familiar to Lindsay, because she was the only one who ever dragged him on a plane.

And yet she's dumped him for Lysander, the exciting one who can make you short for breath, the one who can take you to an island in the middle of the sea and be in the middle of somewhere wholly idyllic, because he's got _those_ kind of connections.

He's the replacement Albus, the one more outgoing and strong and _perfect_, he supposes.

"I'm here for Lindsay's stuff," Lysander says at the door of which an unshaven Albus is standing behind. "She said you'd be cool with it, right?"

A snort escapes Albus' lips because, well, he's pissed out of his tree, and he can't really see this situation changing anytime soon.

"Fuck," Albus growls, stepping closer to the boy at the door who towers over him, "off. And never come back."

He staggers forwards again and punches Lysander as hard as he can in the face before slamming the door and downing another bottle of scotch because, really, it's the only way he can think of to forget that his one time best fucking friend is now fucking his one time love of his life.

_~x~_

* * *

_Please do __not__ favourite without reviewing_

_Vicky xx_


	9. LouisFemaleOC: desultory

**This is for Visa (Lowi)'s 150 Beautiful and Colourful prompts challenge on NGF**

_12__th__ February 2012  
colour: sun drenched; prompt: desultory; LouisFemale!OC._

* * *

_~x~  
_

There's a desultory edge to the way that he hands her the ring in his pocket, as though it was never part of the plan: spur of the moment has always been the way that Louis Weasley has rolled, and today, with Linda Champter, things aren't any different.

It was a spur of the moment decision to take her to the local beach at his parents' house, to walk along the tiny promenade and look out wistfully at the setting sun in all its glory, streaks of burnt orange and violet intermingled together.

It's even more of a spur of the moment decision to slip down onto one knee before the girl who seems to have diamonds for eyes, their glittering nature catching his attention for longer than he can tell.

"Linda, will you marry me?" he asks, wondering if she'll accept because, after all, they're both barely adults and marriage is something eternal.

(Just like the tattoo he got last year.)

And when she replies yes, he's so stunned that he drops the ring with the gem that reminded him of her eyes, drops it right into one of the little rockpools, so that it's drenched with saltwater when he summons it.

But she doesn't care: it's a reminder of their spur of the moment engagement that she can remember forever, a forever which is longer than most because they're barely twenty, so they've got decades longer to go with one another.

_~x~_

* * *

_Please do __not__ favourite without reviewing_

_Vicky xx_


	10. Victoire&Lily: efflorescence

**This is for Visa (Lowi)'s 150 Beautiful and Colourful prompts challenge on NGF**

_13__th__ February 2012  
colour: buried treasure; prompt: efflorescence; Victoire & Lily_

* * *

_~x~  
_

You're getting married to Teddy today, aren't you, Victoire? You're marrying him, the one you _love_, yet you can't help but be worried about little Lily, can you?

You don't like to doubt your cousin – she's a treasure, everyone says it – but you're worried that, like her namesake, she's entering a time of efflorescence – when she's brighter and more desirable than ever to anyone.

(You know that she's _too_ stunning with her redred_red_ hair and her petite figure and if Teddy wants her, he wouldn't think twice about leaving.)

But you try to keep these feelings buried, don't you, because it's your _wedding_ day and you love Teddy with all your heart…and he loves you just as much, you're well aware, but it's just incase the _brat_ snaps her fingers and has Teddy fall at her feet.

(After all, you've already seen that happen with Lysander, haven't you?)

She's a demon, a monster, yet with that _special_ smile that she can flash and that unmistakable beauty, you're scared. Your heart will beat faster until you're tied with Teddy forever in this vow of marriage, as you're sure that she won't try and destroy a _marriage_.

(After all, she's only fifteen.)

_~x~_

* * *

_Please do __not__ favourite without reviewing_

_Vicky xx_


	11. DominqueScorpius: love

**This is for Visa (Lowi)'s 150 Beautiful and Colourful prompts challenge on NGF**

_14__th__ February 2012  
colour: gentle touch; prompt: love; DominiqueScorpius_

* * *

_~x~  
_

You're supposed to be in love on Valentine's Day, aren't you? You're supposed to be able to walk downstairs and find the bouquet of flowers your boyfriend has left you, or the little present from your girlfriend that makes your heart flutter.

You're supposed to be able to be gentle or passionate, supposed to say "I love you" as much as you want without feeling cheap, as it's the day of love.

You're not supposed to find your boyfriend with another girl in your _living_ _room_, not supposed to reach out to touch his back to scream at him and realise that he's _naked_…you're not supposed to be any of these things.

You're supposed to be Dominique & Scorpius in _love_, not at loggerheads with this unnamed blonde lingering in the corner with a figure that _you're_ never going to have, right?

_~x~_

* * *

_Please do __not__ favourite without reviewing_

_Vicky xx_


	12. Fred&Hugo: etiolate

**This is for Visa (Lowi)'s 150 Beautiful and Colourful prompts challenge on NGF**

_15__th__ February 2012  
colour: silk moon; prompt: etiolate; Fred & Hugo_

* * *

_~x~  
_

It's as though Fred has been etiolating in Hugo's mind: there's not been a time where Hugo has seen Fred during the daylight for the past God know's how long…his slightly older cousin is lankier than all the other cousins…and paler, too.

Hugo worries for his favourite cousin, for Fred Weasley the second, because he's looking more ill each time he lays eyes on him – which basically consists of those minutes before bed, it seems…because Fred skips most of their shared lessons now, apparently "because he's ill." Hugo doesn't believe it. In his mind, it's utter bull.

He spots Fred sneaking out of the dorm late at night on a Tuesday, his skin seeming almost translucent as the moon shines its light on him, the texture as smooth as silk, the complete opposite to when he was a child – with all those bumps and calluses. All traces of them have been entirely eradicated.

And so Hugo follows; he scurries down the stairs after his cousin, someone he used to be so close to, yet now he just…isn't.

"I know what's wrong," Hugo impulsively calls after Fred, as the latter nears perilously close to the portrait hole. His voice rings out in the silent room, not even the crackling of the fire present to break the deadpan silence left with his words.

All Fred does is raise his eyebrows, waiting for Hugo to continue, though it seems as though he's waiting to hear an incorrect philosophy; that's all he's heard for the past weeks and months, whispered mutterings about him and what's wrong with him.

It's a rash thought that passes through Hugo's head, yet it seems to fit: the _too_ pale complexion, the moonlight "walks", the lack of daylight that graces his skin…his lack of human contact.

Just like that, everything clicks into place.

Hugo steps forwards. "I know _what_ you are."

_~x~_

* * *

_Cheesy & unrealistic, I know, but don't hate!_

_Please do __not__ favourite without reviewing_

_Vicky xx_


	13. RoxanneTeddy: sumptuous

**This is for Visa (Lowi)'s 150 Beautiful and Colourful prompts challenge on NGF**

_16__th__ February 2012  
colour: exotic bird; sumptuous; RoxanneTeddy_

* * *

_~x~  
_

You're worried, aren't you, Teddy? You're worried that she's like a restless bird, someone who wants to fly away and leave you, to make Roxanne and Teddy become just Teddy – because you know she's flighty like that, don't you?

After all, she _did_ come to you fresh out of Scorpius Malfoy's arms, didn't she?

You look around the scene of your sumptuous, exotic home on the Caribbean island of Barbados; you look across at Roxanne's sleeping in the far corner of the open plan apartment, wondering if she's _really_ content with you.

After all, you're over a decade older than her, which has got to count for _something_ in the books of someone as vain as Roxanne.

But you decide to hang on, because you're richer than anyone else in your extended family – even richer than Scorpius, which is saying something – and you're sure that the vanity and desire for riches will keep her with you.

You can love her as much as you want, but you know that the only thing keeping her here is your fortune…as much as it pains you to admit it, you know it is the truth.

_~x~_

* * *

_Please do __not__ favourite without reviewing_

_Vicky xx_


	14. LilyLysander: demesne

**This is for Visa (Lowi)'s 150 Beautiful and Colourful prompts challenge on NGF**

_17__th__ February 2012  
colour: regal wave; demesne; LilyLysander_

* * *

_~x~  
_

They may be twenty four years old, yet they're never going to stop being Queen Lily and King Lysander, regal rulers of the demesne area around the Burrow.

The Burrow has always been their castle, the base where they're the happy, royal couple, and it's where they imagine the crowds to be standing, ready to wave as they pass on their way to the coronation.

(After all, Lily's the closest the wizarding world is going to get to royalty, since she's the daughter of the saviour of them all, isn't she?)

He's the equivalent of the pauper's son, the boy _definitely_ not good enough to marry the golden girl; he's rude, rash and volatile, someone who prefers to act than to think.

But they're the two daydreamers, just as they have been since they were four years old, and even two decades later, they're still in love with the idea that they're the crown royalty of the wizarding world.

(And now, they can use their wands to create crowns to put on their heads.)

People call them crazy, stupid, obsessed, in need of help, but neither of them care: they ignore the jibes from her cousins and his brother, as they continue to live in a dream world of being the King and Queen of the Burrow.

_~x~_

* * *

_Please do __not__ favourite without reviewing_

_Vicky xx_


	15. Rose&Female Oc: umbrella

**This is for Visa (Lowi)'s 150 Beautiful and Colourful prompts challenge on NGF**

***contains one swear word***

_18__th__ February 2012  
colour: arctic night; umbrella; Rose & FemaleOC_

* * *

_~x~  
_

They sit underneath an umbrella that covers the entire field, laughing and giggling on Rose's last night as a single woman, watching as the sky turns from day to night, the colours of sanguine red and deep purple stunning them momentarily.

"It's really happening, isn't it?" Rose murmurs to Lindsay, her best friend and all round skivy for this wedding – hey, it's part of the job of "maid of honour"!

"If you mean that you're really getting married, then going off to the arctic circle to hide away from the world for a year whilst your Dad and Draco argue and fight about it, then yes, it _is_ happening," Lindsay laughs, falling backwards and spilling her bottle of beer all over her shirt. But she doesn't care; all she does is laugh, even as the abhorrent expression on Rose's face looms before her.

"You realise we're meant to be going clubbing in a few minutes, and you're now covered in alcohol," she mutters in the tone that has Lindsay instantly silent.

Rose siphons the alcohol off herself before then standing up, the gentle pitter-patter of the rain on the top of their makeshift roof soothing her; she's getting married tomorrow…and it's going to be fucking amazing.

_~x~_

* * *

_Please do __not__ favourite without reviewing_

_Vicky xx_


	16. HugoMolly: brood

**This is for Visa (Lowi)'s 150 Beautiful and Colourful prompts challenge on NGF**

**I can't remember if Hugo has coloured hair in the epilogue, so I'm going with brown.**

_19__th__ February 2012  
colour: brown study; brood; HugoMolly_

* * *

_~x~  
_

They're the same, Hugo and Molly. Both of them are the brown haired Weasleys who don't _really_ deserve to be given the Weasley surname, people who would rather study to get good grades, in opposition to going out and being daredevils.

People call them sullen and broody, as though they're _better_ than the others, just because they're the smartest in their year, but they just don't understand. In the harsh world of Hogwarts, where they already felt as though they had places set out for them by the precedent of their family…places they were supposed to just fall into.

But, these children are nothing like their family – they never have been. Their differences run deeper than just their aesthetic appearance; their souls are on a different cosmic level, so to speak, than that of their close relations.

Only they can understand one another-nobody else _gets_ them, can begin to comprehend why they seem incapable of "having a laugh with the Weasleys" as is often the case.

As her hand slips into his, they realise that they don't care about people calling them _odd_, or _strange_, or anything like that – as they have one another, and that's all that matters.

_~x~_

* * *

_Please do __not__ favourite without reviewing_

_I'd like to thank my reviewers as well!_

_Vicky xx_


	17. Albus&James: imbue

**This is for Visa (Lowi)'s 150 Beautiful and Colourful prompts challenge on NGF**

_20__th__ February 2012  
colour: drum beat; imbue; Albus & James_

* * *

_~x~  
_

"I'm imbuing with the greatest amount of love that you could ever imagine!" James announces pompously as he flops down on the sofa in the flat he and his brother share.

Wondering what the hell has gotten into his brother, Albus merely raises one eyebrow questioningly, but doesn't bother to look up from his book. "I didn't even realise you _knew_ the word imbue, let alone have the ability to use it correctly in a sentence," he comments dryly, the narrowing of his eyes showing his confusion.

All James does is laugh. "If you _really_ don't know, then I think you've been blind for the past six years, since apparently everyone knows who I love."

In the time it takes for Albus' heart to beat, he realises that it's Polly who he's in love with, the girl who he's been best friends with for the entire time he's been at Hogwarts.

"I'm in love with Polly," James sings to himself, entirely out of tune, and Albus wonders if he can get blackmail for this.

But, in a brief moment of brotherly affection, he decides _not_ to record it, instead deciding to drum into his brother's head that he does _not_ want to hear him singing. "I'll tell her you wanted to marry a singing duck that was Lily's and you found when you came home from Uncle Bill's house."

Silence suddenly falls over the room. James doesn't respond.

Just as well, as otherwise his love for Polly would have been unrequited. (She's always hated ducks.)

_~x~_

* * *

_Please do __not__ favourite without reviewing_

_Vicky xx_


	18. LucyFred: evocative

**This is for Visa (Lowi)'s 150 Beautiful and Colourful prompts challenge on NGF**

_21__st__ February 2012  
colour: summer's carpet; evocate; LucyFred_

* * *

_~x~  
_

Everything about the meadow is evocative to Lucy's memory; those long summer's nights spent in _his_ arms, staring at the moon shining high in the sky. The way that they would walk through the longlong_long_ grass that was so soft, it seemed more like a carpet than prairies, sticks in her mind, because it's the epitome of her happiness.

Of course, now she's left standing here, angry and hurt that it was just a summer romance, that Lucy and Fred were something to while away the time – now he's with that bitch Amelie, from out of town, and she can't help but _hope_ that Amelie will hurt him the way he's destroyed _her_ heart.

She can but hope, right?

_~x~_

* * *

_Please do __not__ favourite without reviewing_

_Vicky xx_


	19. Lorcan&Louis: odalisque

**This is for Visa (Lowi)'s 150 Beautiful and Colourful prompts challenge on NGF**

_22__nd__ February 2012  
colour: sunlit topaz; odalisque; Lorcan & Louis_

* * *

_~x~  
_

"I'm beginning to feel like an odalisque," Lorcan jokes to his best friend, and current "owner", Louis.

"So you're now telling me that you're sporting a set of breasts beneath that jumper, which you're just about to tell me is _topaz_, since you're now a _girl_, are you, Lorcan?" Louis is quick to retaliate with light-hearted humour in the direction of someone who really _shouldn't_ have bet against him in that Quidditch match.

"_Actually_ it's apparently sunlit toffee, if such a colour could exist, Molly tells me," Lorcan replies, as he hands Louis a perfectly cooked breakfast. "Anything else you want?"

Louis merely raises an eyebrow.

"What?" Lorcan asks, indignantly.

"You forgot a word on there."

"What the…?" Lorcan begins, his brow furrowed in confusion, until he remembers. "No, you've got to be kidding me."

"You said you'd do it if the Chudley Cannons lost and, what a surprise, they did. Now, address me _properly_," Louis grins, tucking into his breakfast as Lorcan sighs heavily.

"Anything else, _master_?" he adds on the end in such a sarcastic tone that Louis almost makes him write out that he is the supreme Quidditch team backer three thousand times.

But he doesn't. As he needs his house cleaning.

"No, I don't. But you _can_ clean the house. And do it properly, Scamander. I don't want this sub-standard service that you usually give people."

"I think I'd _rather_ be an odalisque," Lorcan mutters as he walks away, imagining what it would have been like to be a slave in the East. Something tells him that it would be preferable to this…even if it means that he _does _have to become a female!

_~x~_

* * *

_Please do __not__ favourite without reviewing_

_Vicky xx_


	20. VictoireScorpius: encomium

**This is for Visa (Lowi)'s 150 Beautiful and Colourful prompts challenge on NGF**

_23__rd__ February 2012  
colour: dramatic coral; encomium; VictoireScorpius_

* * *

_~x~  
_

It's almost dramatic, the way that he issues encomiums to the girl who he knows he doesn't have the _right_ to keep; it's not _meant_ to be VictoireandScorpius – it's supposed to be VictoireandTeddy…and he's always known this.

It's desperate how he clings to her, tries to whisper into her ear that he loves her _every second_, runs his hands through her blonde hair at ever opportunity. She's becoming sick of him, he can see, but it's the only way that he can think of to keep her close.

He reaches his final resort, the one that he never wanted to sink to, because he thinks this is how his Father landed his Mother – bribery.

So he buys Victoire dress after dress, mistakenly thinking that she wants coral and crimson in the same outfit when she mentions – in passing – that they'd be an _interesting _match.

(He doesn't listen to her enough to know that she meant that it was really disgusting, and that she was just dissing Lily's fashion style even more.)

And, soon, no matter _how_ much he praises her, he still hears the words, "We're over."

_~x~_

* * *

_Please do __not__ favourite without reviewing_

_Vicky xx_


	21. JamesRoxanne: beleaguer

**This is for Visa (Lowi)'s 150 Beautiful and Colourful prompts challenge on NGF**

_24__th__ February 2012  
colour: the dark side; beleaguer; JamesRoxanne_

* * *

_~x~  
_

He's always been beleaguered about how he feels about his cousin, Roxanne; he knows it's _wrong_ for him to love her, that it's not _natural_ for him to be in love with someone he shares blood with. But he's unable to help it: he wants to draw her over to the dark side with him, to stop her being the _darling_ daughter, and to become the dangerous, exasperating child he is to his family.

In his mind, it's Roxanne and James against the world; that's how it's meant to be – the two of them together, fighting anything that stands in their way.

Unfortunately, _life_ is in their way; life is their highway that he _must_ fight along to try and come to a conclusion as to whether loving Roxanne is worth the disgust of their entire family.

And then the bigger issue – will she love him back?

So he lies down on his bed and tries to sleep, to try and allow himself some respite from thinking _continually_ of her assets and the way she's just so _brilliant_ for him…however, she's so infiltrated in his mind that sleep does nothing for him trying to _forget_ her.

It only makes him more determined that he wants to _marry_ her.

_~x~_

* * *

_Please do __not__ favourite without reviewing_

_Vicky xx_


	22. Molly&Female OC: missive

**This is for Visa (Lowi)'s 150 Beautiful and Colourful prompts challenge on NGF**

_25__th__ February 2012  
colour: plum escape; missive; Molly & Female OC_

* * *

_~x~  
_

Aunt Pauline has always been someone to send missives – letters that are _way_ too long for their purpose; often, Molly finds herself reading three pages about the colour of her aunt's new hat being wrong (plum is _not_ the way that the fashion world is heading, as her designer apparently said) and wonders why on earth so much detail had to be added.

But, for her aunt, it's an escape from the reality that is loneliness: since her sister, Audrey, died, she's been alone. She's got no children, no husband, nobody to talk to her – but Molly. Molly is the only one who has listened to her as she's rambled on about things nobody cares about, not even Molly, because she's always felt guilty for having so much love when Aunt Pauline has none.

And so, no matter _how_ long the letter is, Molly always writes a reply that's at least half the length of the received letter, if not longer, because she feels that she's doing her part for helping people by this…and if Aunt Pauline is happy, _she's_ happy as well.

_~x~_

* * *

_Please do __not__ favourite without reviewing_

_Vicky xx_


	23. Louis&Albus: conflate

**This is for Visa (Lowi)'s 150 Beautiful and Colourful prompts challenge on NGF**

_26__th__ February 2012  
colour: unicorn white; conflate; Louis & Albus_

* * *

_~x~  
_

Louis conflates the power of his cards in this _new_ version of Wizarding Snap and realises that he's got the power of a unicorn – which is, in this game, the most powerful combination there could be.

"I've got unicorn!" he calls proudly, slamming his cards down face up on the table and shooting Albus a triumphant glance. "Sorry, mate, but you've lost."

All Albus does is hold up the white card in the pack, the one that, if you get it with a boggart, means victory. "Sorry, mate, but _you've_ lost," he smiles, even as Louis stands up and storms off. "Hey! Just because _you_ didn't get the white card doesn't mean that you have to be such a cry-baby about it!" he calls after his cousin, wondering whether or not he'll grow up before he leaves Hogwarts.

Since his seventh year finishes in three days, Albus sincerely doubts it.

_~x~_

* * *

_Please do __not__ favourite without reviewing_

_Vicky xx_


	24. LorcanLily: dulcet

**This is for Visa (Lowi)'s 150 Beautiful and Colourful prompts challenge on NGF**

_27__th__ February 2012  
colour: pale shadow; dulcet; LorcanLily_

* * *

_~x~  
_

Lorcan has always considered the girl with the pale skin and the striking crimson hair to be the most beautiful girl of the entire Potter/Weasley clan. She's someone he can relate to, someone striking and iridescent, someone who stands out on her own and doesn't fear her own shadow, unlike _some_ of her cousins who he could mention.

He loves her; he loves being with her, wrapping his arms around her, listening to her dulcet tones as she sings in the shower…everything that he could possibly love about her, he does.

They're Lorcan and Lily, the daughter of the Wizarding World Saviour and the son of the scatty researchers. They're similar and dissimilar at the same time, and Lorcan is sure that they can make it.

_~x~_

* * *

_Please do __not__ favourite without reviewing_

_Vicky xx_


	25. Teddy&Male OC: glamour

**This is for Visa (Lowi)'s 150 Beautiful and Colourful prompts challenge on NGF**

_28__th__ February 2012  
colour: blazing star; glamour; Teddy & Male!OC_

* * *

_~x~  
_

"You shine like a star that's blazing through the night sky," Rick recites from the sheet in front of him, the one that Teddy is desperately trying to get back before his Best Man can read anymore of it. "Glamour and glitz aren't _just_ you, Victoire; you're the stunner who set my heart on fire, and hasn't stopped it burning since."

As Teddy looks away, Rick lets out the biggest guffaw possible. "_That_, mate, is the cheesiest 'now we're married' speech I think I have ever heard, in my _entire_ life," he continues, finally handing Teddy back his speech sheet, yet being unable to help himself laughing further.

"And what do you want me to say?" Teddy shakes his head, trying to understand what could be wrong explaining his love for Victoire – at their _wedding_. "That she's good in bed? That she's the sexiest girl in the world?"

Rick contemplates this for a moment. "Yep," he finally agrees, "that'll do it."

Teddy laughs and shakes his head once more. "I'd like to remind you that she's a Weasley, and that Harry, Hermione and Ron are her aunt and uncles. You know, the wizarding world saviour Harry Potter? Do you think they're going to stand for me telling everyone _that_?"

Rick's face turns puce as he reaches out to clap Teddy on the back. "Um…maybe you're right then, just this once."

"Of course I'm right. Now, come on. I'm parched for a Firewhiskey!"

_~x~_

* * *

_Please do __not__ favourite without reviewing_

_Vicky xx_


	26. HugoDominique: laughter

**This is for Visa (Lowi)'s 150 Beautiful and Colourful prompts challenge on NGF**

_29__th__ February 2012  
colour: sand dance; laughter; HugoDominique_

* * *

_~x~__  
_

"The sand is _everywhere_!" Dominique grumbles as she tips one of her shoes up on her kitchen floor. "Hugo, I don't know _why_ you wanted to go to that icky beach _again_, when you know how much I hate sand!"

It's the exact same argument they have whenever they go to the beach – it's the one thing that Hugo loves enough to insist on going to, the one thing that allows him to love being in the middle of nowhere – as what brought him here doesn't really exist, not anymore. Normally, Dom will go along with it, even though she hates the beach…normally, she'll be fine.

Sometimes, she isn't.

Normally, there'd be an argument, which Hugo would forsake. Normally, there'd be a dance – metaphorically speaking – between them as they try to get back on the same page. Normally, they'd end the night with laughter, and the promise never to argue again.

Tonight, he can't be bothered.

He's bored of the same, monotonous regime they go through, because Dom is a selfish brat who has to get her own way – why else would they be living in the middle of nowhere? He wants a life of love and equality, to get away from her (someone toxic)…and yet who he used to love.

"I met someone else," he lies suddenly, deciding he has to do anything to leave – and it's the only way he'd get away. "I'm sorry, Dom."

"Who?" her eyes narrow as her hand reaches for a knife, sanity never particularly with Dominique, yet completely abandoning her now. "I'll kill you if you leave me…_HUGO_!"

She throws the knife, but it goes through thin air; he's already gone. The one man who could cope with her moods has had enough – finally.

Their dance with sanity, with love, with _happiness_, is over.

_~x~_

* * *

_Please do __not__ favourite without reviewing_

_Vicky xx_


	27. LilyTeddy: becoming

**This is for Visa (Lowi)'s 150 Beautiful and Colourful prompts challenge on NGF**

_1__st__ March 2012  
colour: baby girl; becoming; LilyTeddy_

* * *

_~x~  
_

She knows she's just a baby compared to Teddy – a small, fragile little girl, who doesn't stand a chance with him when there's perfect _Victoire_ in the way. She feels like this at three, at four, at seven, and even when she sees him kissing her cousin when Albus is going to Hogwarts for the first time.

Years pass, and with each time _they_ come home from their _fantastic_ weekend away, Lily's heart fractures a little bit more. She becomes more and more twisted and bitter, a startling contrast between her fiery, shining looks, and the way she _knows_ she's better than all the rest.

And so she's the eclectic Slytherin Queen – no lowly princess for Lily; she has to rule – and she's icy and cold, like she should be, yet fiery and passionate, down to her Gryffindor heritage. It doesn't change her, however, from being ruthless and vicious to her cousins until she's sure that any notion of her being _becoming_ to them is entirely eradicated.

And yet, no matter what she does, it doesn't get her Teddy; he's engrossed with the apparently _flawless_ Victoire – though Lily knows that everyone has flaws, and maybe Victoire is just better at concealing hers – and jealousy only serves to make her crueller and more isolated from her family than before.

One day, she finds _their_ wedding video on the mat inside her flat, and, as she watches Teddy kiss Victoire, she feels her heart shatter.

_Victoire won_.

Suddenly, she's back to being the little, naïve girl who loved Teddy and hated Victoire, yet now she's fearful, isolated…and alone.

This isn't what love ought to be.

_~x~_

* * *

_Please do __not__ favourite without reviewing_

_Vicky xx_


End file.
